ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vakishim
is a Super Beast that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Ace. He appeared in episode 3, "Burn! Super Beast Hell". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Ace' to be added 'Ultraman Mebius' to be added''https://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/monster/rival/024.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Vakishim's profile in "Ultraman Mebius" 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' Vakishim reappeared in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/bakishim.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Vakishim's profile in "Ultra Galaxy" In this series, Vakishim was one of two monsters who had belonged to a Reiblood Alien Metron. After Alien Metron (whom had reconfronted Rei for a rematch after being brutally assaulted by him in his Burst Mode previously,) noticed that the ZAP SPACY were trying to flee from their fight, Alien Metron unleashed his Vakishim to shoot down the ZAP SPACY's Pendragon (while Rei was inside) to ensure he would get his revenge. Despite some fancy flying by the ZAP SPACY, Vakishim managed to shoot down the Pendragon while inside of his portal with his energy blasts, and the Super Beast then emerged from his portal and landed, awaiting for Rei for accept the challenge. Rei, having transformed back into Burst Mode Reimon (after being provoked by the Alien Pedan, Dail) arrived on the scene and summoned his Reionic Burst Gomora, and both Monster and Super Beast did battle. The battle was long and brutal but despite Vakishim managing to put up a better fight than Alien Metron's Doragory, like before, the power of Reionic Burst Gomora was still more superior in battle as the monster sadistically brutalized the Super Beast. Finally to ensure that Vakishim (nor Alien Metron) would get away this time, Reionic Burst Gomora stabbed Vakishim with his horn, charging the Super Beast's innards with his Super Oscillatory Ray from the inside, destroying Vakishim. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' ''to be added 'Ultraman Ginga S' to be added''https://m-78.jp/ginga/2014/character/#content15 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Vakishim's profile in "Ultraman Ginga S" 'Ultra Fight Victory' Vakishim reappeared in the segment series, Ultra Fight Victory.http://m-78.jp/victory/character/#content15 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Vakishim's profile in "Ultra Fight Victory" In this mini-series, Vakishim (along with fellow Super Beasts, Velokron and Doragory) appeared on Planet Gua, sent by Yapool to fend off the Leo Brothers, Leo and Astra from stopping the distortion that was created by Yapool to revive the fallen "Space Emperor." While Leo and Astra were able to survive the Super Beasts' onslaught, the Super Beasts' distraction was a success as Yapool managed to send the Victorium Core into the distortion to power up the Emperor's arrival. Luckily, Ultraman Ace, Ginga, and Victory arrived on the scene (after they had battled against Victory Killer and Lunatyx on Golgotha) to assist the Leo Brothers in destroying the Super Beasts, only for Yapool to enter the fight and assist his Super Beasts in holding off the Ultra Brothers from interfering with the Emperor's revival. Unfortunately for Yapool, the battle was still 5-on-4, and the Ultra Brothers ultimately won the fight, with Doragory and Vakishim being destroyed by the combined attacks of Leo's "Leo Kick" and Astra's "Astra Kick." 'Ultraman Orb: THE ORIGIN SAGA' ''to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * : Vakishim can fire streams of flames from his hands. The Temperature of the Flamethrower reaches 70,000 degrees Celsius. ** In the Ultraman Mebius series, this attack is retconned as having Vakishim fire a stream of dark energy. This can be charged for a more powerful attack. * : Vakishim can fire a variety of attacks from his beak and hands. They can range from being Missiles, to being Energy-based Blasts. ** '''Hot Bullets': Used only in the Ultraman Mebius series, Vakishim can fire purple and blue energy blasts from his beak. * : If necessary, Vakishim can launch the horn on his head like a missile. Stronger than his Vulcan Fire, the horn has a homing effect, and can be regrown upon being fired as well. The attack is also known as "'Unicorn Bomb'." *'Interdimensional Travel': Being from Yapool's Dimension, Vakishim is able to cross dimensions at will. Upon arriving on Earth, he appears by shattering the sky like glass. *'Possession': Vakishim can impersonate/possess people in order to disguise itself. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Despite its stocky appearance, Vakishim can jump great distances with ease. Behind the scenes Portrayal * '''Vakishim' is portrayed by suit actor Hiroshi Suenaga in the series', Ultraman Mebius and Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. Notes * Originally, Vakishim was to be designed as a "Caterpillar with Fangs" (not unlike Toho's infamous monster, Mothra.) He was also to be originally named "Kibamushi" or "Mushikiba". Ultimately, Vakishim was given a more avian design for unknown reasons. Gallery * to be added References Category:Super Beasts Category:Ultraman Ace Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Monsters Category:Ultra Fight Victory Monsters Category:Ultraman Orb: The Origin Saga Monsters Category:Beryudora's Left Horn Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Monsters that appeared in video games